Cena de Navidad
by Kuraudea
Summary: La vida laboral en la Capsule Corp, los absorbe hasta en los momentos más importantes. Trunks & Mai tenían pendiente una cena romántica de Navidad, ¿pero con tanto trabajo podrán llegar a tiempo a su reservación? [Trunks x Mai] [Drabble] [UA] Feliz Navidad queridos lectores & un próspero año nuevo.


_**Cena de Navidad**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Todo lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Nunca creí que en plena Nochebuena estuviéramos aún en la oficina—el joven azul esbozó y pronto frotó su frente en muestra de fastidio._

 _—Ánimo Trunks, tranquilo. Falta solo unas firmas para terminar—su dulce voz lo salvó de la desgracia; el mal sabor de boca desapareció cuando ella masajeó sus hombros desde la parte trasera de la silla. Gran parte de su pecho se cubrió por la cascada de sus largos negros._

 _—Eres muy linda, Mai—se levantó y tomó su mano; a pasos lentos la llevó al gran ventanal de su oficina. Desde el gran rascacielos, la hermosa metrópolis del Oeste lucía brillante. Un mundo de estrellas de colores vestía a la ciudad con el espíritu decembrinas—Pero aunque nos apresuremos, mínimo nos llevará una hora terminar; vamos a perder la reservación en el restaurante—miraba fijamente el cristal, se sentía apenado._

 _Ella lo miró, y al llenarse de compasión por él, comprendió—Esto no es tu culpa, Trunks—asintió enternecida._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, pero en verdad deseaba pasar una linda velada de Navidad a tu lado…y no aquí en la oficina._

 _—Estamos juntos. Eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?._

 _Él volteó hacia ella, mostró media sonrisa y asintió—Creo…Creo que tienes razón. Y además…_

 _—¿Ajá…?_

 _—Podemos hacer nuestra noche especial aquí—dijo seguro de sí mientras Mai solo parpadeó sin captar por completo su idea._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Charolas de comida instantánea que pillaron en el área de la comedor industrial, fueron recalentadas en el microondas de su oficina. Mientras los minutos corrían, él desde su fina caba especial de vinos sacó una botella de Champagne y dos copas. El sillón negro para tres personas donde atendió sinfín de ocasiones a grandes accionistas, fue empujado hacia el gran ventanal junto con la mesa de centro. Desde la computadora se externó música navideña al ritmo del saxofón._

 _Su noche especial dio inicio cuando tomaron asiento en el sillón. En la mesa de centro estaban los platos de comida, las copas con Champagne, y de su escritorio personal, se robaron el diminuto pino navideño y lo colocaron justo en el centro; era necesario un pequeño detalle acorde a la ocasión._

 _»¡Brindemos!—ambos estrellaron sus copas a son de algunas risas y media luz._

 _—Esto es maravilloso, Trunks—rió discreta—Es la mejor cena y el mejor paisaje de todos._

 _—No te olvides de la especialidad del chef—él siempre tan bromista._

 _—Oh, claro: unas deliciosas chuletas instantáneas en su jugo—volvieron a reír—Bien,—le echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano–Faltan diez minutos para que sea Navidad, así que le cedo la palabra a mi querido Presidente Brief—éste rió por el calificativo._

 _—Bueno pues…—se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos tomó su rodilla—Esta ha sido la mejor improvisación navideña de toda mi vida—asintió—Sé que teníamos en mente otros planes pero…—le miró—En estas instancias uno comprende que lo importante no es el lugar, los lujos y demás detalles superficies._

 _—Eso es muy cierto…—colocó su mano arriba de la de él._

 _—Lo más importante es la compañía. Y más cuando se trata de la persona que amas; en verdad no existe mejor lugar en el mundo si no es a tu lado._

 _—Trunks…_

 _—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Mai. Por hacer de esta noche algo especial._

 _—Para mí es un placer—sus ojos se vieron vidriosos y sin querer caer en el sentimentalismo tomó ánimos y dijo:—Feliz Navidad, Trunks._

 _—Feliz Navidad, amor._

 _Pequeños muestras que se hacen regocijadas de amor, tiene mucho más valor sentimental que todos los lujos de la avaricia humana. No importan los regalos, su precio o lo material, sino pequeños detalles que alimenten el amor & el cariño._

 _Para ellos, un simple beso fue el detalle que conmemoró la madrugada navideña._

 _Y eso…eso fue el mejor de sus regalos._

 _ **FIN**._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

 _Dedicado para mis queridos lectores n.n_

 _Muy feliz Navidad & un próspero año 2019_

 _Besos & abrazos._

 _Kuraudea ~~_


End file.
